The present invention comprises a new Poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisearltez.’
‘Fisearltez’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has red bracts with moderate lobing, relatively large flat, rosette-like inflorescences, dark green foliage, early flowering, and a medium sized plant habit.
‘Fisearltez’ originates as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation discovered by the breeder in a flowering trial of the parent variety ‘Fiscor,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,364, in late 2000 in Dorsten, Germany. ‘Fisearltez’ was further examined and asexually propagated, by terminal tip cuttings, starting in the spring of 2001. As the flowering response may be influenced by many factors, the resulting plant was trialed and examined for stability through several years in the annual fall trial cultivation. The characteristics of ‘Fisearltez’ are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.